


My Grand Academia

by Revankies



Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - One Piece Fusion, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Being an Asshole, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Conqueror's Haki is 1 in 100 Million, Genius Midoriya Izuku, Haki (One Piece), Haki is NOT a Quirk, May Add Voice of All Things at a Later Date, No One Piece Spoilers, Pro Heroes Know About Haki and Rokushiki, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Rokushiki (One Piece), Rokushiki is NOT a Quirk, Sensei | All For One Uses All Three Types of Haki, Supportive Midoriya Inko, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Actual A+ Parenting, Yagi Toshinori | All Might Uses All Three Types of Haki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revankies/pseuds/Revankies
Summary: Izuku just wants to be a Hero. Why won't others give him the chance.Well, if they won't then he, along with his mom will find the answers elsewhere.Deciding to search up Pro Heroes who fight quirkless, they end up discovering things that shouldn't be there.Now armed with techniques and abilites that his bullies could only dream of, he's determined to become a quirkless Hero.No. Matter. The. Cost.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku & U.A. Faculty, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Nedzu & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Sensei | All For One & Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor & Todoroki Shouto, U.A. Faculty & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81





	My Grand Academia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Boku no Hero Academia or One Piece

Izuku and Inko had just gotten back from the doctor’s, discovering that he was quirkless. But instead of crying, the two looked up on the internet about Heroes who basically fight quirkless, even though they themselves have a quirk. Inko knew her son would find some; he was a very smart boy after all.

After an hour, and a whole page of paper later, they had found out something interesting about the Pro Heroes: They didn’t just use their quirks or fight like a normal quirkless person would. They had, in fact, used techniques that their respective quirks could never do. After some deep searching on the web (without touching the dark web) had revealed two pieces of information that could help Izuku become a Hero: Haki and Rokushiki!

Haki had three categories: Kenbunshoku Haki; Busoshoku Haki; and Haoshoku Haki. (Observation Haki; Armament Haki; and Conqueror’s Haki respectively)

Whilst Rokushiki had six categories: Geppo; Tekkai; Shigan; Rankyaku; Soru; and Kami-e. (Moonwalk; Iron Body; Finger Pistol; Tempest Kick; Shave; and Paper Body respectively) He also found a secret seventh technique called Rokugan. (Six King Gun)

He and Inko decided to keep this information to themselves, if to just give Izuku a chance to become a Hero. Afterwards, they began training Izuku’s mind and body to be able to handle and use the Rokushiki Techniques properly, as well as learn how to harness his latent Haki abilities. After all, the information did say that all living things possessed Haki; it was just a matter of unlocking it.

He figured that he’d at least have Kenbunshoku Haki, since it was the most common of the three; while he doubts that he’ll ever be able to use Haoshoku Haki, since to have it, you have to be the 1 in 100 million born with it. And someone quirkless is highly unlikely to be born with it. His diet remained unchanged; just a few healthier foods were added for his body’s growth.

Within 2 years, he learned how to harness the Kenbunshoku Haki pretty easily, as it helps him avoid his bullies. He also learned Tekkai within that time, however it wasn’t much help since he was always unfocused when using it so it was shoddy at best, and not active at worst.

3 months later, he started training at a gym to get a better handle on his new abilities and would come back every Saturday. He was rather popular there, despite only being seven-years-old AND quirkless. He decided to not wonder why that was and just accepted it.

The next year, he had a better handle on Tekkai and was able to shake off the bullies’ assaults on him much more easily than before. His Kenbunshoku Haki had gotten much stronger as well, being able to sense where everyone was in the school and in his apartment complex. However, he could also feel everyone’s emotions, which was a rather big hindrance to him when everyone present hated him.

He felt sad that they all felt that way towards him without putting in the effort to try and get to know him.

Once he got home, he told his mom everything; from how everyone felt towards him to his feeling of sadness at said emotions and his utter loneliness at school, leading him to say that he was probably depressed because of it. Inko told him that if nobody at school wants to get to know him, then they don’t deserve to be his friend. While it may be harsh, he knew it was true.

3 more years after that experience, and Izuku was by far the most physically fit and healthiest person in the entire school due to his training. He also learned how to harness Busoshoku Haki in his limbs in order to hit harder than normal, discovering that he has a lot of willpower and so can use it more often than even the average Pro Hero at the age of eleven.

He also managed to master Tekkai throughout that time and learned how to use Geppo, Soru, and Kami-e as well and has been practicing them in his spare time. However, he needed to do so in private so as to not catch anyone’s attention whilst he was training. He definitely didn’t need that sort of attention, especially at his age.

2 more years passed and Izuku can very effectively fight back against all of his bullies, even Katsuki, all thanks to his enhanced abilities. After a particularly nasty brawl that happened after school in which Izuku, Katsuki, his two lackeys and several other people were involved; Izuku came out on top with barely any injuries to speak of. Afterwards, everyone stayed away from him.

Except Katsuki, who would try and find him so they can fight on even ground: Meaning no tricks or quirks, only quirkless fights. Izuku was more than happy to accept his challenge and met him during recess. They managed to actually gather a rather large crowd, which actually managed to excite the both of them. Everyone made bets on who would win. Whoever wins, takes all.

When it started, Katsuki attacked with his signature right hook, which Izuku dodged to the side rather easily and elbowed Katsuki in the gut. Although he blocked it, the attack still sent him back a few feet. ‘_Goddamn! Even without his little tricks, he still hits fucking hard! What the hell has he been doing all this time?_’ Those thoughts started to cross his mind, but he wasn’t given much of a reprisal when Izuku managed to cross the distance between them and delivered an uppercut when he was distracted, causing him to fall backwards onto the ground, heaving.

Someone was about to call it a match, but Izuku stopped them and said, “The fight isn’t over until one of us concedes.” Everyone had a confused look on their faces. The only one who didn’t; was Katsuki. He stood up with some effort, realizing that Izuku wasn’t looking down on him or pitying him, but was actually trying to get Katsuki to give it his all in the name of his pride and that any less would be doing him a great disservice.

He grinned and charged Izuku, ready to give him a punch to remember. As he got closer to him, Izuku charged as well, ready to reciprocate the feeling. Katsuki planned to use an explosive punch, while Izuku planned to use a Haki imbued punch. When they both connected, everyone heard the explosion and covered their faces.

When they uncovered themselves, they saw both boys on the ground, panting; Katsuki more so than Izuku. The announcer declared Izuku the winner since Bakugou cheated at the last minute; however he was immediately shut down by Izuku who said, “We both cheated at the end, so neither of us won. Got it?” Everyone groaned at the anticlimactic ending and left as soon as the bell rang.

Izuku walked over to Katsuki, who was starting to grow a pretty big bruise on his face, even though he wasn’t fairing any better. He offered him a hand and Katsuki took it, saying, “Damn good fight, Deku. Let’s do it again some time.” He finished off with a grin, while Izuku smiled, “Sure thing!”

The next year was his last year of Junior High at Orudera and he was excited, since he would be taking the Entrance Exam for U.A. the following year. He had mastered all of the Rokushiki Techniques, save for the secret Rokugan, and his Haki abilities as well. He was extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat since it was his forte; however, that also means that he has no long range techniques: Meaning that he would have to find something to compensate, just in case Soru was to be expected.

He thinks that he should also try out a martial arts dojo in order to have his punches, blocks and kicks be more refined.

The teacher walks in holding papers in his hands, “Alright class today you will decide what you will be doing in the future… Oh who am I kidding” He throws the papers in the air, “you all want to be Heroes don’t you?!” Everyone starts to whoop and show off their quirks, except Izuku and Katsuki, being more humble and not seeing the point in doing so respectively.

The teacher tries to calm everyone down, “All right, all right settle down everyone! You know the rules no using your quirks in class.” Everyone stopped doing just that, although they all still had smirks and grins on their faces. “Now then, we should proceed with the class.” They all lost their smiles and groaned.

After school was done, Izuku left and took the underpass to head home, thanking whatever god was out there that he wasn’t being bullied anymore; otherwise he’d have a tougher time than he already has. Just then, he sensed movement from underneath him and turned around, only to see slime coming out from the ground. Then it started to talk, “Fuck! I’ve gotta hide from him!” He saw Izuku and grinned, “A medium size skin suit seems perfectly fine right now!”

He charged towards Izuku, only to be blasted backwards from a punch, grunting while doing so. He looked at Izuku in bewildered disbelief, “How the fuck did you hit me you damn brat?!”

Izuku looked at him, smirking, “Your body is intangible; meaning that, with my abilities, I can hit you wherever and you’ll feel loads of pain.”

The Sludge Villain was now shaking in fear and started lashing out slime tendrils at Izuku. Izuku used Kami-e and was able to dodge the slime tendrils without any effort, further infuriating the villain, “JUST STAY STILL DAMMIT!!!!”

Izuku kept a blank face whilst he kept dodging, only for the tendrils to cease. He stared at the villain with a confused face, only for his eyes to widen upon realizing who else was there, “**HAVE NO FEAR! WHY? BECAUSE I AM HERE!!**” The Sludge Villain started screeching before being splattered along the walls of the underpass. Izuku used Tekkai in order to not be blown away; even then his feet were dragged along the ground a few feet from his standing position.

All Might started booming with laughter, “**HAHAHAHA!! Apologies young man! I didn’t mean for you to be caught up in my Heroing!**” He started cleaning up the sludge, before speaking again, “**Although I must know something. How do you know how to use the Rokushiki Techniques and Haki?**”

Izuku could sense that All Might was giving off a threatening aura and decided to dispel it fast, “I-I found o-out on t-the intern-net!”

All Might finished cleaning up the villain and faced Izuku, and gave him a serious face, “**Whatever website you found this information on was most likely run illegally and should be taken down. That kind of information shouldn’t be available to the public.**”

Izuku responded, “I-If it makes y-you feel any b-better, I n-never taught anyone else. I was the only one using it. I need any kind of advantage that I can get if I aim to be a Hero!”

All Might gave a confused face, “**Young man, every Hero School in the country teaches those abilities, although they are restricted to Hero Course students only. What’s your quirk, young man?**”

Izuku looked down slightly and said, “I… I don’t have one. I’m quirkless.”

To say All Might was shocked would be an understatement. He was so shocked that he evaporated into smoke. Izuku tried brushing away the smoke to get to All Might, only to see an emaciated looking person who resembled All Might, however, his Kenbunshoku Haki told him that it was indeed still All Might.

“Let me guess: Kenbunshoku Haki?” He asked. Izuku nodded slowly. All Might sat down, lifted his shirt and revealed a gangly scar that nearly covers his entire left side, “You see this young man? An extremely dangerous villain gave me this, though I gave him one in return, this scar only allows me to be a Hero for 3 hours a day. Now normally, I’d say that you shouldn’t be a Hero, that it’s too dangerous.”

Izuku hung his head down slightly, until All Might started talking again, “However, seeing as you’re proficient in not only TWO of the three types of Haki, you also seem to know your way around the six Rokushiki Techniques. What do you know about the seventh technique?”

Izuku decided to sit across from him to answer, “I know what it’s called, just not how to do it. I’ve been practicing alone by Dagobah Beach, but I haven’t really gotten anything solid down yet. It’s the most difficult technique that I’ve tried to master.”

All Might nods his head, “Good, if it wasn’t, I’d be worried that you’d be a genius at this sort of thing. How long have you been training to utilize Haki and the Rokushiki?”

Izuku answered innocently with a smile, “Since I was five!”

All Might coughed out blood, worrying Izuku instantly, though he waves his concerns off, “Don’t worry about this.” He points towards the blood stains, “It’s a result of the many surgeries caused by my injury. As for your start: JESUS CHRIST KID ARE YOU INSANE!?!?”

Izuku was surprised by his outburst, immediately followed up by his coughing and calming down from said outburst, “Sorry about that, I get a little defensive about these sorts of things.”

Izuku stares at him in understanding, “It’s okay All Might, I totally get it! I have lots of schoolmates who constantly ask me how I manage to defend myself from bullies and receive little to no damage. All I tell them is that I worked hard, which isn’t technically lying; it’s just not the full truth.” He finishes off with a smile.

All Might actually laughs a little at that, whilst thinking, ‘_So he’s been bullied and he used the Rokushiki and his Haki to defend himself. That’s good. I wonder…_’

He asks, “Young man,” Izuku looks at him, giving All Might his full attention. “let me get a good look at you for a second.” He stares at Izuku up and down, left and right, and finally uses his Kenbunshoku Haki to peer into Izuku’s very being and was surprised to find that Izuku, at what he assumes is 14-years-old has more Haki reserves in him than he himself has.

Izuku notices and asks, “Is something wrong All Might?”

All Might shakes his head and says, “No, you just happen to have an extraordinarily large amount of Haki in your reserves. In fact, you have more than I myself do, and I’m the Number 1 Hero so that’s saying something.”

Izuku was shocked to hear that. He knew he had a lot in him, but if All Might says that he has more than the Number 1 Hero, then it has to be true. He looks up at All Might, only to see him smiling at him. All Might asks, “What’s your name?”

He responds, “Izuku Midoriya sir!”

All Might says, “Well then, Young Midoriya, why don’t I teach you a few things about the Rokushiki and about Haki?”

Izuku beamed at the chance to spend more time with All Might. He said, “Absolutely! I’d love to learn more about them.” He then gave a pensive look before saying, “I’ll have to tell my mom though. She helped me throughout all of this, so if I come home knowing more than what she already knew that I knew, then she’s going to start asking questions. Overall; it’d be stupid not to tell her about you. And don’t worry, she hasn’t told anyone about what I do in my spare time, so she can keep a secret.”

All Might thought on this, before nodding and motioning for him to follow him to the police station. He had a villain to turn in after all.


End file.
